fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juno Sango
Juno Sango (ジュノサンゴ, Juno Sango) is an Independent Mage, known for taking up whatever job she can, working with no Guild due to personal reasons, and has become famously known as''' simply '''Raigo (雷迎, Advent of Thunder), for her trademark Lightning-based Magic and prowess. She is also the second person to adopt Amon as her son during his childhood, having saved him from being sold as a slave by buying him herself, and later taking the responsibility of raising and disciplining him. Juno is known to still be alive, but was seperated from Amon at some point via unknown circumstances. Appearance Juno is an adult woman, around her 30's, with a simple body frame, and average looks. She has short, magenta hair, with bangs, and brown eyes, along with a single mole under her left eye. She also wears silver earrings on each ear. She is also somewhat muscular, exhibiting muscles as a sign of her physical strenght, but is usually hidden under her own clothes. Juno prefers wearing a brown buisness suit while "working", with a violet necktie, accompanied by a white shirt with long sleeves under it. On each hand, Juno wears black gloves, worn to keep her hands clean, and finally, she wears light brown boots. Outside of work, at her home, Juno wears more casual attire, consisting of blue shorts, and a white tanktop. She also allows her hair to become messy, without a care in the world. Personality Despite her advance age, Juno is a very energetic and eccentric individual, almost childish, but with great pride and determination. She is a hardworking individual, constantly finding jobs to do as a Mage and recieve payment, but eventually becomes immersed in work that she would even accept a difficult job for a very low price, simply to get a feeling of satisfaction for completing one, even if the reward isn't worth the effort. Furthermore, she exhibits a great desire for helping people in general, another reason for why she takes on many jobs for varying prices. However, Juno's approach to people is usually seen as violent and hot headed, due to her energetic behaviour frightening normal people away. But, she does mean well, even if her method is flawed. She would take on any job, even if it is as simple as selling ice cream, or babysitting, Juno accepts almost any job given to her. Juno is also a very outspoken individual, openly speaking her mind, and even loudly yelling to get her point across. She also boasts great pride in what she does, not allowing others to belittle her, much less say something behind her back. Her overly energetic and prideful nature makes Juno incredibly difficult to deal with, with only Amon being known to stay by her side, and even live with her for a few years, without any difficulty or minding of her energetic personality. He infact says that was one of her "charm points", remembering her fondly for it. According to Amon, Juno was a very kind hearted individual, caring greatly for him, and disciplining him correctly, even if done harshly. He also claims that he learned parenting from her, mostly her protective nature, and trying to make him become a good person, even if she has ultimately failed with the latter, she still had a great impact on him, even going as far as saying he may have become a complete monster without her teachings. She also has many hobbies, ranging from cooking, to singing and playing simple board games, even if she isn't very good at some of them. But, Juno spends most of her time honing her skills in various areas, even if they are considered "useless", such as spending almost half a year simply learning to play the piano, or learning a new language, even if she will never actually get a chance to use any of these skills. She apparantly does that in order to feel "accomplished", even if it is useless and downright pointless to do, the feeling she gets from achieving a new skill is almost priceless for her. In battle, Juno keeps her pride, even going as far as belittling her foes, calling them weak, and provoking them. However, she manages to retain a calm nature when facing opponent she deems powerful, keeping a cool head and being calculating about how to fight the few she considers truly strong. But she does exhibit great ferocity in battle, showing absolutely no mercy to her opponents, crushing them, and leaving many traumatized by her, comparing her to a Demon in battle, but she isn't one to always kill her enemy. Juno is especially merciless against Dark Mages, or criminals she considers "the lowest of the low", going all out, and with the intention to kill even, something she rarely considers doing. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Juno's main form of combat, alongside her Magic, is close combat, and excells greatly in it. She displays a fighting style very reminiscient to boxing, but places her hands under her chin, and infront of her chest, instead of taking a more defensive posture. She mainly focuses on heavy damage, and overwhelming her opponents, using incredibly fast and precise attacks, especially to the vital areas, and incorporates her Lightning Magic into her fighting, to allow for an even greater advantage in battle. However, she can take a more calm and calculative approach against stronger enemies, actually taking a defensive pose, and taking her time to analyze her enemy and find a weak point to exploit, or an openning in order to attack. Her fighting style branches off even further, taking a different stance that incorporates a completely different fighting style in the process, adjusting to the situation, and battle, in order to better fight against her foe. *'Dubhe' (ドゥビー,'' Dubī''; Arabic for "Bear"): A fighting style created by Juno herself, and is her trademark fighting style. It incorporates the usage of her fingers like claws, even opening her palms, leaving gaps between her fingers, like claws, before attacking. The fighting style's purpose is simple, tear her foe to shreds using her "claws". While normally, the human fingers can be easily broken, Juno's superhuman body makes her fingers much more durable and capable of remaining intact after the maneuvers required for Dubhe to be executed. In addition, using her trademark Lightning-Make: Arm, her lightning-made fingers are more than capable of performing the stunt, without breaking, and even add extra damage. With this fighting style, Juno is even capable of digging her fingers through stone, and rip apart the human body. Notably, however, it's not recommended to be used too often, as Juno admits overuse can result in her fingers becoming fractured or even snap in half if she's not careful, in addition to it not being generally safe to use on most opponents, only when she has an opening. **'Tadmir' (タドマー, Tadomā; Arabic for "Destruction"): A powerful technique within the Dubhe fighting style, but not used very often. When Juno digs her fingers into her target, she gets a firm grip on her target, and by twisting her entire arm to the side, and with the added force of her lightning from her magic, Juno twists a portion of her target, and subsequently tears it to bits using her lightning, leaving a gaping hole. This technique can only be executed with Lightning Magic used in the mix, and Juno must remain in contact with her foe for it to go through. In addition, she can use both hands as well for extra damage. It should be noted that this technique can fail at times if not executed correctly, or if her foe is wearing an armor Juno cannot penetrate. Enhanced Strength : Despite seemingly being an ordinary human, Juno has displayed above average strength, possessing enough brute force to knock an enemy into a wall, and destroy the wall in the process, leaving a large dent in it. Juno claims that the reason behind her sheer strength is due to the constant work out she does, and jobs she takes almost endlessly, which lead to her developing a great amount of strength. The sheer force behind her punches is enough to crack a human skull, and with the right technique, can even bend metal with her bare hands and even break it with her fists. Juno has even displayed the ability to break swords by punching their blunt side, avoiding getting injured, but also managing to reach and hit her enemy as well. This seemingly inhuman strength for someone such as her also stems from her hot-blooded personality, as Juno strives to becoming stronger and improving, forcing herself to surpass her own limits, even her natural limitations as a human. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning-Make ' (雷光の造形魔法 (ライトニングメイク), ''Raikō no Zōkei Mahō (Raitoningu Meiku)): *'''Arm (アーム, Āmu): Immense Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Trivia *Juno's appearance is based off of Bazett Fraga Mcremitz from Fate/hollow Ataraxia. *In Roman mythology, Juno is the Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. **Sango is the West African Thunder God. *According to Amon, Juno was an excellent cook, most notably when making honey-flavoured cookies, which eventually became his favorite. *Juno is apparantly very wealthy due to her workaholic nature, even owning a large mansion as her home, but no servants. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage